


You’re so Golden

by Stylinson_pride



Category: Onedirection - Fandom, larrystylinson - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, M/M, Smut, larrystylinson, larrystylinsonbdsm, larrystylinsonbondage, larrystylinsonsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23592535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylinson_pride/pseuds/Stylinson_pride
Summary: Harry & Louis are both owners of very big company's, but what happens when one day they meet each other in a club? Will they fall for each other? Will they ever tell each other they one of the other likes to be tied down, blindfolded?Read to find out.
Relationships: larrystylinson - Relationship
Kudos: 21





	You’re so Golden

(HARRY'S POV)

It was going to be a good day today, for once my employees had done everything right, they had organised everything in a timely manner and everything today was just perfect. If only every single day could be like this. I had just finished everything up at work and I'm currently heading home right now. It was Friday which only made this day even better than it already was. 

Too bad I didn't have anyone special to go home too. So, since I am lonely and have been for two years now, I have decided to go out tonight and it'll also be alone since all my mates were out of town on business trips and the ones who weren't already had plans. I get home, take a shower using my strawberry shower gel, which may I add, smells so, bloody amazing. After I finish showering, I get ready, styling my hair up because why the hell not? I was probably going to be mobbed my fans which wasn't that big of a deal, but I always must look my best. 

After putting on what I desired, I put on some accessories and shoes before I drive ten minutes away from my house, which was to NYC. I park my car and get out, heading towards the entrance when a group and teenaged girls politely ask me for pictures. I agree, they ask a women to take a picture for them on their phone, while I stand in the middle, my arms holding up a peace sign when all is done, they thank me, "not a problem," I smile to them and then they take off towards the direction they were previously heading in. 

I walk into the club, it was a VIP club, mostly for celebrities, or famous business owners, which I was the CEO of my fashion company and a singer. But after a few years of doing tours I stopped and decided to focus on myself, which is how all these teenaged girls know me. I had never been to this club before, so I was looking forward to it, maybe it would've been more fun it a friend had come with me since I'll be drinking alone. I grin when I see some people I know, but aren't friends with, some were singers, others were actors or somehow famous. 

I walk over to the bar and take a seat on the chairs, ordering myself a raspberry vodka. They guy working in the bar nods and gives me a smirk, I just polity smile back, not wanting to seem rude. He was cute, just not my type. 

Time passes, two hours into the night and perhaps ten bottles of the raspberry vodka's later, I stumble to the bathroom, my vision just a bit of a blur, but no, I was fine, finishing my business, I walk back out to the bar and see a guy with two raspberry vodka's with him, but he was alone which was weird. I take a seat a few seats away from the guy, not really looking at him. Just as I was about to order my 11th bottle for the night, I hear someone sit down next to me, obviously my first instinct was to see who it was, and it was the guy from before, who had two bottles of vodka. 

He slides the bottle over to me and I try to stop my stomach from doing backflips by placing my hand over it. It was louis Tomlinson, the most handsome, hottest, cutest, pretty and amazing guy ever. He was a CEO also, of his own company, his company provided materials for fashion companies, including mine. We had never face to face met, we were both very busy people, and the company's manger would organise things like those.

I felt faint, but manage to squeak out a small, "hello, my names harry." No matter how famous I was, I will always introduce myself. "I know who you are silly." He chuckles. I squint my eyes, and adjust my vision, grinning at him. "I'm Louis - " I cut him off, "I know who you are silly." He playfully rolls his eyes and I try not to pull him in for a kiss, instead I thank him for the drink and skull some of it down. 

He looks at me in amusement for a while and we just look at each other, I admire his beauty before he slowly moves his hands and grabs mine, I give him a sloppy smile, I was so wasted I didn't know what was really happening. He pulls me to the dance floor; other celebrities were dancing around with their friends or partners. He guides me towards a corner, and I place my arms around his neck while he places his on both either sides of my hips. 

We sway together for a bit, I slowly lean over and I see him leaning too, next thing happens, were kissing. It was amazing, it felt good, he felt good. I change our positions, pushing him a little too roughly against the wall, and kissing him even harder. I move my hands down over his stomach and leave them on his hips, continuing to kiss him. He pulls away but I bring him back in for another long kiss, moving my hands lower to his crotch. He groans but pulls away from the kiss and grabs my hands, shaking his head. 

"Harry, you're drunk, I don't want you to do something you'll regret." He speaks over the music and I nod, pulling away, now thinking he has no interest in me. I rush over to the bar, squeezing myself in between everyone and order myself two shots of vodka. I shut my eyes, the place was spinning, fast, but I end up opening my eyes when I feel small yet warm hands being placed onto my shoulders. I look behind to see louis, giving me a small smile.

"Are you okay?" he asks me, god his voice was so calm and soothing. I simply just nod my head, chugging down the one shot after another. Louis takes a seat next to me and he gives me a concerned look which I just sigh at. "Can I take you home, love?" He brushes the hair that had fallen over my face. I give him a small nod, I was too wasted to even function at this point, so I let him walk me out of the entrance and into his expensive car. He does hold my hand while he drives towards my house and I close my eyes, slowly drifting off into a slight slumber when I feel the car come to a stop. 

"Oh my, your house is amazing." He states, I don't say anything and as I'm getting out of the car, I feel bile rising up my throat and next thing you know I'm throwing up heavily into the grass in my driveway. I feel a hand rub up and down against my back as I dry heave before louis help me stand up straight. 

"Sorry, I'm s-so sorry Lou." I let the nickname slip out, not realising so myself until its already out there. "hey, its okay love, you're okay." He soothes softly running his fingers through my hair making my eyes close. He stops and I mumble out another sorry, only for him to scowl at me and say that I don't need to say sorry. I start walking up to my front door, and he follows suit behind, and I frown as I fumble in my pockets to find my set of house keys. 

"What are you doing?" I ask him as I find my keys, trying to blink more than necessary so I could clear up my vision. When he notices that I'm struggling, he takes the keys from my hand and I let him open the door for me. I let my fingers slide over the light switch, which turns the lights on. "Thanks Lou... I'm fine, thank you for tonight." I was so freaking tired, I had woken up at 3AM this morning and it was currently 11:30PM and if I just closed my eyes for two minutes I could fall fast asleep. 

That was exactly what happened, I had just barley made it to the couch with the help of louis before I fell right down onto it and was fast asleep in minutes, barley hearing the, "goodnight love," from louis. 

It was the next morning when I had woken up to the room shining with the bright sun, I nearly get blinded by the sun and nearly feel my head explode at the hangover I had from last night, which I barley remember any of. "Good morning." I place my hand on my heart, nearly have a heart attack, really thinking I was completely alone. 

Louis. 

Shit!

"louis?" I question, sitting up, maybe a bit too fast because I feel the whole room spinning, and close my eyes for a second, placing my hands firmly onto the couch. "Careful, love." He rushes over to me and takes a seat beside me. I lean over onto him, resting my head onto his shoulders. "What're you doing here?" I whisper softly. "looking after you, you didn't look very well last night, I hope you don't mind. I promise I didn't go through anything, maybe just the kitchen, have I mentioned you have a very nice kitchen?" he chuckles, a small smile making its way onto my lips.

"it's okay, thank you, for staying, I'm starting to remember what actually happened last night and I'm sorry for going too far when we had barley just met, and I'm also sorry for throwing-" he cuts me off, pecking my lips making me gasp. "I told you not to apologise for that." 

"Sorry." I mumble and he slaps my arm playfully. "so, I made you breakfast, but I think you should take some Panadol first, maybe we can talk a bit over breakfast if you're feeling better?" he asks me and I nod, agreeing with him. I would love to talk to him, to get to know him better. 

While I go change from last nights clothes and brush my teeth, louis sets up breakfast and I grin when I walk into the dining room to see everything already set up. "This smells amazing, thanks darling." I wanted to give him a kiss, I walk over towards him and he winks at me which only motivates me to do what I wanted too. I kiss him, slowly, only for a few seconds, I pull away and he pecks my lips. 

I take a seat and start eating. We talk over breakfast. He told me he came from a large family, having siblings, and half brothers and sisters. He told me he was gay, and very ticklish and that I should never try too tickle him because one of his mates had a bruised arm and we spoke about his favourite colour, to his favourite dish.

I told him some information about myself also, like the fact that I was also gay, and that I liked to paint my nails sometimes. I told him about my sister and how we used to sing as little kids. I told him my favourite brand of clothing, to my favourite fruit, which was strawberries. 

After we had eaten breakfast, he had decided to go home, and promised we see each other again, I liked him, a lot. I just wonder how he would react when he found out what I was into.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This book will also be on wattpad @/stylinsonpride


End file.
